1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected 3-acylamino-5-(pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinones, useful as cardiotonic agents, and to their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lesher and Opalka U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,012, issued Jan. 18, 1977, and 4,072,746, issued Feb. 7, 1978, show as cardiotonic agents 3-amino-5-(pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinones and their corresponding 3-(lower-alkanoylamino)-5-(pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinones derivatives, which are prepared by reacting said 3-amino compound with a lower-alkanoylating agent.